Chapter Four/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy of the Fourth Chapter. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. Crane shot of the Cabin. Chapter 4, Loyalty/Malevolence, and seven hours until dawn. Mike: Oh fuck! Oh fuck. What the fuck. Mike grabs the hunting rifle and heads out the cabin along with a lantern. Mike: JESSICA!!! Oh my god! Oh my god... Mike; Cabin; 23:59 Mike: JESS!!! Jess... Mike runs and chases her. (If the player chooses to '''Risk Shortcut':)'' : Mike jumps his way across tubing in a river and continues running. : (If the player fails any of Triangle, Circle, and Square:) ::Mike screams and stumbles off into the river. :Mike: JESS! JESSICA! JESSICAAA!! (If the player chooses to '''Follow Path':)'' : Mike runs along the path and reaches a broken bridge. : Mike: Fuck this. : (If the player fails to hit Triangle to jump over the bridge:) :: Mike will fall but hang on to the edge of the bridge. He grunts as he pulls himself back up. Mike reaches a ledge and uses his hunting rifle to scope out Jess. He finds Jess frantically crawling away but then screaming as she is pulled by an unknown attacker. Mike: Jesus... Fuck! Fuck! JESS!! NO!! Jess: ARGH!! NO!!!! MICHAAEELLLL HELP ME!!!! HELP ME!!!! (If the player chooses to '''Go Around':)'' : Mike slowly makes his way down the cliff using ledges. (If the player chooses to '''Jump Down':)'' Mike jumps down the cliff. Mike: Holy SHIIIT!! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! URGH! (If the player hits Square:) : Mike momentarily grabs onto a branch, slowing his fall. (If the player fails to hit Square:) : Mike misses the branch and falls on the ground, landing hard. Mike grabs the gun, lantern and continues running. Mike: Keep going keep going! (If Mike fails Triangle to duck under a log:) : Mike hits his face on a log and falls to the ground. (If Mike fails Square to jump over a log:) : Mike trips over a log on the ground. (If Mike fails Circle to duck under a log:) : Mike hits his face on a log and falls to the ground. (If Mike fails Triangle to jump over a log:) : Mike trips over a log on the ground. Mike reaches a ledge. (If the player chooses to '''Jump':)'' :Mike: 'Okay... :(If the player fails to hit Circle to jump across the first gap:)'' ::Mike almost falls, but pulls himself up. :(If the player fails to hit Triangle to jump across the second gap:) ::Mike almost falls, but he pulls himself up. ''(If the player chooses to '''Shimmy:)'' : Mike shimmies across a narrow ledge and makes it to the other side. Mike reaches a narrow slope and a normal path. (If Mike chooses to '''Follow Path':)'' : Mike uses the staircase to lead him down to the ground. : Mike: Oh god... Okay... Okay... Okay. (If Mike chooses to '''Risk Slide Down':)'' : Mike: Oh shit... NO NO DAMMIT NOOOO! : Mike slides down the ledge. : (If the player fails to hit Circle to grab a branch and slow his fall:) :: ... : (If the player fails to hit Triangle to grab the end of the ledge to slow his fall:) :: ... : Mike makes it to the ground. Mike hears Jess's screams from inside a mine building as he is running there. Jess: HELP ME!! Mike: Come on. Shit! Shit! Shit shit! Jess: Oh no, Michael! Mike: JESSICA!! Jess: HELP ME!! Mike: JESSICA!! ...JESS!! Mike enters the building and follows stairs down to the mines. Jess: ARGH!! NO!!!! MICHAAEELLLL HELP ME!!!! HELP ME!!! Mike: JESSICA I'M COMING!!!! Jess continues screaming. Mike: JESSICA!! JESSICA!! Jess: HELP ME!! Oh no, Michael! Mike: ...JESS!! (If Mike failed more than 1 QTE for all slow options or 4 QTE's for all fast options during the chase:) :Mike approaches an elevator. :Mike: Jessica! :Jessica's body lands roughly on the elevator, jaw ripped off. She breathes her last as her body stays still. Mike flashbacks to when he either took a slow path or failed a QTE. :Mike: NO!!! OH GOD!!! JESSICA!! JESSICA! NO!! JESSICA!! (If Mike failed less than 1 QTE for all slow options or 4 QTE's for all fast options:) :Mike approaches an elevator with Jessica's body. :Mike: NO!!! OH GOD!!! Nooo... Jessica... Oh god!! Jess!! Jess! Are you okay!? :Jessica attempts to move but does not have the strength. :Jess: ...Help... Mike reaches for Jessica but the elevator suddenly falls with her body. Mike: JESSSICAAAAA!!!!!! Huh? What the fuck. Mike can shoot an unidentified figure with his rifle. He runs upstairs in search of Jessica's attacker. Mike; Mines; 00:12 (If Mike fails to hit Triangle to jump over a gap in the stairs:')'' Mike's upper body lands on the other side of the gap. He pulls his lower body up. Mike comes across the side of the elevator shaft. ''(If Mike chooses to climb the '''Safe:)'' :Mike will climb the left side of the wall, hitting Circle to jump and grab a grip with his left hand, Triangle to set his foot on a protuding metal bit, Square to jump and grab the frame, and Circle to set his foot on the frame. :Mike: Ho-kay. Ho-kay. :(If Mike chooses to '''Shimmy':)'' ::Mike will shimmy himself to the right side, hitting Circle and Triangle in the process. (<) ::Mike: Christ, come on, come on. Come to Pappa. ::(If Mike chooses to '''Jump':)'' :::Mike hits Triangle to jump and grab onto a plate. The plate falls and he screams as he falls as well. The player needs to hit Square to grab back on. He then hits Triangle to set his foot higher. ::(If Mike chooses to '''Shimmy':)'' :::Mike shimmies himself back to the left side, hitting Square and Triangle in the process. (>>) :(If Mike chooses to '''Climb':)'' ::Mike hits Triangle to jump and grab onto a frame, Square to set his foot on a rod, Circle to set his foot higher. (If Mike chooses to climb the '''Fast':)'' :Mike will climb the right side of the wall, hitting Circle to grab a protuding metal bit with his right hand, hitting Triangle to grip his left hand, Square to set his left foot on a nailed wood board, and Circle to set his right foot on a protuding metal bit. :Mike: Christ, come on, come on. Come to Pappa. :(If Mike chooses to '''Shimmy':)'' ::Mike will shimmy himself to the left side, hitting Square and Triangle in the process. (<<) ::Mike: Ho-kay. Ho-kay. ::(If Mike chooses to '''Climb':)'' :::Mike hits Triangle to jump and grab onto a frame, Square to set his foot on a rod, Circle to set his foot higher. ::(If Mike chooses to '''Shimmy':)'' :::Mike shimmies himself back to the right side, hitting Circle and Triangle in the process. (>) :(If Mike chooses to '''Jump':)'' ::Mike hits Triangle to jump and grab on a plate. The plate falls and he screams as he falls as well. The player needs to hit Square to grab back on. He then hits Triangle to set his foot higher. Mike turns around and a Square is required to jump onto a ledge leading into a tunnel. Mike spots a man going down the tunnel. Mike: Shit! There he is! Mike will follow him from a distance and will attempt to shoot him with his rifle. (If the player successfully hits the QTE:) :Mike finds the gun is jammed. :Mike: What? Come on. Come ON! Piece of shit... :Mike throws the gun away. The man jumps down a hole past a closing gate and Mike attempts to follow him. :Mike: Christ! Gotta make it! :After a correct hit of Triangle, Mike slides past the gate before it fully closes. :Mike finds a lantern which he lights with his lighter. He runs to the end of the tunnel, passing another lantern on rocks. (If the player fails to QTE to shoot the man:) :Mike: Goddamnit! Jammed up piece of shit. :Mike throws the gun away. Mike does not make it to the closing gate in time. :Mike: Fuck, no, no, no, no... shit! :(The following also corresponds to when the player does not hit Triangle to slide past the gate:) :Mike finds a small tunnel to his right. :Mike: Alright... :Mike turns on his lighter and goes through the tunnel. :Mike: Okay... Take it easy... Not so fast cowboy. :Mike jumps off into a larger tunnel. Mike's lighter turns off. :Mike: Fuck. That's it. :Mike attempts to light the lighter but it turns off. :Mike: Oh god. :Mike attempts to light the lighter the second time and again turns off. This time, eyes were seen between the planks of wood. :Mike: Come on, come on. :Mike successfully lights the lighter the third time. :Mike finds a lantern on the rock path and lights it with his lighter. Mike makes it outside the mines in the snow. Mike: Oh fuck. Mike spots a building in the distance. The same man he spotted earlier is seen walking up to it. Mike: Jesus! The fuck is that place? ---- Chris: Ungh... Ugh... What the fu-... Chris grabs a flashlight and stands up, holding his forehead from the masked man's punch. Chris: Oh no. ASHLEY!! Chris; Washington Lodge ; 00:41 Chris: Ash...? ASH?!? Chris can find Ashley's coin purse. :Chris: Not good... not good at all... Chris: ...Okay. Chris opens a door and a crow caws and flies off. Chris: What the fuck? Chris can examine blood stains on the wall. :Chris: Aww shit! No! Chris exits the lodge in search for Ashley and can continue to call out: Chris: Ash! Chris: ASHLEY! Chris: '''Ashley! '''Chris: Anyone out there? Ashley? Chris: Ash... ? ASH?!? A figure with a scarecrow/zombie/clown mask can pop out at Chris if he goes to the left in a fork. :Chris: WHOA! What in the hell? :Chris can examine the figure. ::Chris: Who would do this? : Chris can find a Pig's Head. ::Chris: Aw, shit. Chris enters the shed. Ashley's quiet crying can be heard. '' ''A dangling cage can fall near Chris. :Chris: HEY! GOD DAMMIT! Ashley: ...Chris...? Chris: Ash I'm here! Ashley: Please... help me...! Chris: I'm comin' Ash - just keep talking to me! What happened? Ashley: Chris, he tied me up... I can't move! Chris: Ashley I'm gonna get you out of this, don't worry! Ashley: I'm really scared, Chris! Ashley: Hurry, please!!!! Oh god Chris! You have to get me out of here before he comes back! A light turns in in the next room, revealing Ashley and Josh tied up in chains on a wall. Ashley: Unnghh... Chris...? Are you there? Psycho: Hello, Ashley: AHHH! Psycho: and thank you all for joining me. Ashley: JOSH! Oh my GOD JOSH WAKE UP! Josh: Huh...? What...? What is this? Chris tries to open the door to the room with Josh and Ashley. Psycho: Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment. A sort of test. Josh: Ashley what the hell is going on? Ashley: I don't know I don't know I don't know...! Psycho: Now for this experiment, we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects... Joshua and Ashley... Josh: Holy shit. Oh my god. Ashley: What? Psycho: But we're going to need more than one brave participant to help decide... which subject will live, and which will die. Ashley: OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD, CHRIS! GET US OUT OF HERE! Josh: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LET ME DOWN FROM HERE YOU MANIAC! Psycho: Please. Please please, everyone calm down. It's all very simple. Christopher, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do... is choose who you will save! Ashley: Oh no... please! This can't be happening...! Oh god oh god oh god...! This isn't right... Josh: Shit... shit... no! Okay... okay... okay... okay, this is gonna be okay... Chris: Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Josh: Dude... buddy... Let's just think about this for a minute... Ashley: Oh my god! CHRIS! You CAN'T LET ME DIE! Chris: Just, just, just... Gimme a second... I, I- can't think straight... shit... Josh: Huh? Huh?! (If the player chooses to '''Save Josh: I'm sorry Ashley')'' :Chris: God Ash... I'm sorry. :Ashley: Chris please! Oh... oh god... (If the player chooses to '''Save Ashley: I'll save you!')'' :Chris: Ashley I'll get you out of this I won't let you die! :Ashley: Oh God... thank god! Oh thank you... thank you! :Josh: No! Please No! Ashley: This is insane... This is nuts. This isn't happening. Chris. Please tell me this isn't happening. Chris: I-I don't know what to do... Josh: Bro! Bro, we've been through so much, come on... I don't wanna go out like this...! Ashley: Chris please! I'm so scared! Please don't let them kill us! Josh: I know... I know we haven't been the best of friends lately... and I've been kinda messed up and everything... but I'm getting better, man... I swear! Chris can turn the lever to Ashley or Josh, or do nothing. Either way, the tracks for the saw turn to Josh and the saw moves towards him. Josh: AAHHH!!! NO CHRIS! Psycho: Ah... I see. You have chosen... to save Ashley. (If the player chose to Save Josh earlier:) :Chris: Oh no. It's a mistake...! That's not what I meant...! Josh I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen... (If the player chose to Save Ashley earlier:) :Chris: Oh... oh no... No, no, no, no, no, no, no... Ashley: OH GOD JOSH!! Josh: I thought we were FRIENDS man! I thought we were FRIENDS why would you DO THIS!? Chris: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! THIS IS MADNESS, PLEASE! Ashley: AHH!! NO! Josh: NO! OH GOD WHAT DID I DO!?? Josh screams as the saw nears him and starts to cut him open. Chris: Stop it you can't do this! Please! NO! Ashley: OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD, CHRIS! GET US OUT OF HERE! Chris: Oh Josh... Josh, I'm so sorry! Josh stops screaming as the lower severed part of his body falls to the ground. Chris: No no no. D- don't look, Ashley, don't look! Ashley: Why can't I look, Chris? Please tell me he's okay, please...! Chris: Ohh... The door opens to the room and Chris starts running in. Ashley: No... argh! Chris: I'm coming Ash, I'm gonna get you. I'm letting you down. Shhh - stop, please- Come on, come on, let's get you down... come on... we're gonna get you out of here... Chris unties Ashley. Ashley: No! No! Ashley sees Josh's upper body and Chris covers her eyes, escorting her out of the shed, Ashley sobbing. Ashley: NOOOO! Chris: Shhh, we gotta go, okay? Matt and Emily walking back to the lodge, although the lodge is behind them, see Ashley and Chris and they run to them. Matt: Chris! Ashley! Emily: Blood! Blood! Whose blood is that, Ash? Matt: Are you okay? Emily: Chris, what happened? Chris: J- Josh... Matt: Josh what, dude? Chris: He's dead- Matt: Wait, what? Chris: Right in front of us, man- Emily: What are you talking about?! Chris: T-There's a maniac - Matt: Maniac? Emily: Oh my god. We gotta get outta here. Matt: I don't understand what happened- Chris: There's a maniac! And... he was- there was a saw... and it was either him or Ash and I didn't know what to do! Ashley: Oh god... Chris: Cut right through him and- spilling out fucking everywhere- Emily: WHAT!? OH my god Chris what!? Chris: I-I killed him!... I-I killed him... Matt: '''Whoa, Chris- '''Ashley: OH GOD!! Chris: It was my FAULT, Matt- Emily: No. No, this is insane. We need to go get some help. Chris: Cut right in half... Matt: We're gonna figure this out, man. Chris: I don't know I don't know I don't know... Emily: Matt, we need to go get help now. (If Matt looked through the telescope in Chapter 1:) : Matt: Em, we should look for the others-- : Emily: Mike and Jess are off 69'ing each other and who knows where Sam is. : Chris: I think she's in the lodge- : Emily: Fine. Fine. You're right. Get everyone else together. But if there's a maniac running around I think we need to get some help, too, right? Not just wait around? : Matt: But what about-- : Emily: Why are we still talking about this? Let's go! (If Matt did not look through the telescope in Chapter 1:) : Matt: Chris, she's right. Who know who'll be next, alright? We just gotta go. : Emily: Yeah-yeah. It's the only sane thing to do. We'll go get help-- : Chris: No, you just want to save yourself. : Emily: No I just don't want to make hasty decisions that get everyone killed. You can get everyone else together... and I'll go get help. With Matt, right? : Matt: Umm... Okay. Chris and Ashley, who have stopped crying, head back to the lodge while Emily and Matt start to go get help. ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Chapter Transcripts